Graham or Gavin?
by Thefaultinourhiatus
Summary: A SHERLOLLY two-shot prompted by Sherlollypops - Sherlock decides he needs to tell Molly how he feels, but gets interrupted by Lestrade. Rated K because I'm paranoid. Post HLV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - ****I don't own Sherlock or Molly. No copyright intended.**

**Prompt from _Sherlollypops: _**

**_Sherlock see's molly and Greg talking and laughing, and overhears Greg talking about a date, He then tries to stop it and adorable sherlolly-ness _ **

A soft giggle echoed the corridors of Bart's morgue.

Molly.

His Molly.

No, she wasn't his.

But she would be.

He couldn't keep it bottled up any longer. He had to tell her how he felt. Pin-pointing the exact moment these feelings had suddenly arose was impossible. When he had stopped seeing mousy Molly Hooper as just the doe-eyed Pathologist at his beck and call, but as someone he could rely on and trust. She had helped him in more ways than one - not just in assisting him in faking his death in order to defeat Moriarty, but as a friend.

Who was he fooling! She had single handily found the means to save his life in a matter of hours! He would never had admitted that before, but she had changed him. Humanised him in ways he never though possible. He was the cold hearted, world's only Consulting Detective, only interested in solving crimes for fun, not regarding the families of the victims in any way. But now he found himself caring greatly for the lives of his friends (few they were) - prepared to do anything to protect them. She had made him better. Worthy of being saved.

He was aware she had once loved him, but after everything he had said and done to her, manipulating and playing with her feelings to get only what he wanted and casually ignoring her interests, he was not sure she still felt the same.

His brother's words circled his thoughts. ''All lives end. All hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage.''

He knew that. He had never let anyone in before and realised that if he let her in, there was a considerable chance she would reject him, but this was Molly. She was worth getting his heart broken for.

* * *

A loud chuckle suddenly interrupted him from his musings.

Graham Lestrade.

Or was it Gavin?

**A/N2 - thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hi, here's the second, and last chapter - a lot longer than the first. Sorry it took longer than anticipated but I wasn't sure how to write it, then sat down at my laptop an hour ago and wrote the whole thing. Not sure if it's what I wanted it to be, or if I like. But it's still Shrelolly so it can't be THAT bad :p**

**No beta this time so sorry for the mistakes. If you find any please tell me in a review so I can edit them out. Anyway, here we go. **

* * *

**Sherlock's POV**

"So... Molly. So you fancy going out for dinner with me tonight?" He heard graham ask.

He couldn't ask her out! She was his! Well... not yet but he was going to tell her! Why was he even here? He hadn't texted about a case they needed help solving (or rather, for him to solve it and them take all the credit.)

This was it. He had to ask her now or she'd be gone forever.

* * *

**Molly's POV**

Did she want to go out with him? Yes she still loved Sherlock but he would never want her. Mousy Molly Hooper whose only purpose was to give the great Consulting Detective left over body parts from her autopsies.

She'd do it.

She would go out for dinner with Greg.

Before she could answer, the curly haired detective himself burst through the doors of the morgue.

* * *

**(Still Molly's POV)**

"Molly!"

"Sherlock?" She squealed. Unaware of what had caused such a sudden visit. He definitely wasn't the sort to just, pop by.

"Erm, y-y-you can't go out for dinner with him."

Sherlock Holmes, stuttering over Molly Hooper. No one ever thought that would happen.

"Why? You're not my boyfriend."

After years of favours with nothing in return, and playing with her emotions to get only what he wanted, she had become brave in the face of him. Not a shy, stuttering mouse nor just a doe-eyed pathologist.

"No, I'm not. But..." He said, struggling to get the right words out.

"Sherlock, are you okay mate?" Greg questioned.

Too eager to know the reason for such an unexpected visit , Molly ignored Greg and continued.

"But what Sherlock? I'm not waiting for something I'll never receive just so I can do you a few favours now and again. I need to move on with my life and get over you."

"Then don't wait." This was it. The moment Sherlock Holmes would tell Molly Hooper how he truly felt. Taking a deep breath, Sherlock began his confession. "I can't hide it any more, Molly. I'm risking everything I am and stand for just by admitting this to you." He paused again and took in a sharp yet steady breath. "I love you Molly Hooper. I don't know when I finally realised it, but I do. I love you."

Molly staggered backwards in shock, only to be caught by Sherlock.

No, this couldn't be true. He couldn't love her. Yes, she was no longer a tool for his using whenever he wanted, but she still wasn't good enough for him. She never would be.

Regaining her complacency, Molly released herself from Sherlock's tight hold and adjusted her white lab coat.

"You don't mean that. You could never love me. If this is a trick to get something from me you needn't bother. I'd do anything for you, not matter what."

"How could you think that?" He asked, taken back by her true opinion of herself. "I don't want anything from you other than you to believe and accept that I love you."

"But how?! I'm nothing! I'm just the quiet pathologist with no friends or family, who lives alone, but only with her stupid cat!"

He looked at her. Just looked. Not deducing, not analysing. Just seeing her for who she really was.

"How could you even think that?" He suddenly said after what seemed like hours of silence, "You mean more to me than anyone in this world, maybe even more that John. You've saved me in so many ways. Faking my death and in turn protecting everyone I hold most dear from Mortiarty, doing anything that I demanded, and still loving me after all the horrible things I've said and done to you. I refused to believe it before, fearing rejection and humiliation but I can't live without being close to for another single minute, let alone a life time."

Finally she believed. She saw in his once cold, piercing green eyes, the truth. He really did love her.

Forgetting Greg was still standing in the corner, Molly threw herself into the detective's arms and pressed her soft lips against his. After several moments, Molly withdrew, gasping for air.

Smiling down at her, Sherlock took her hand in his.

He'd finally done it. After all those years of never showing emotion or a need for anyone, she was his.

* * *

A cough brought them both back to reality. Lestrade smiled awkwardly at the pair, shocked at what he had just witnessed.

"Oh Gavin. Sorry about that, I forgot you were there."

"For the thousandth time, it's Greg!"

**A/N2 - And that's it, all done. **

**Wow. That got a little over dramatic and cringey. VERY OOC Sherlock but I couldn't write it any other way. Thanks for the follows are reviews, means a lot :) **

**Baby Watson will be in the centre of my next fic, any baby name requests? - Holly x**


End file.
